


The fallen angel

by VirgilsAnxiety21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilsAnxiety21/pseuds/VirgilsAnxiety21
Summary: Virgil has committed a sin in heaven he was to be sent to hell but somehow landed in the mortal realm he still had his angel wings but his halo broke during impact his wings turned black he started to worry after all he was in the middle of nowhere with no one around what now?





	1. The fallen angel

Virgil was in front of the king of heaven, his secret having been told to everyone the king was now 'judging him' as everyone says, his secret is technically a 'sin' if you can even call it that. "Virgil Anxiety you are to be judged for the sin you have committed" Virgil was silent, since he was nervous he just stared down at the 'ground'. when he didn't answer the king got angry and tried to send him to hell instead of being sent to hell Virgil's halo turned black while his wings turn black with purple tips. When he wasn't sent to hell the king got angrier and kicked Virgil out of heaven. Virgil, no longer being an angel could no longer control his gravity to stay above the clouds. so he fell into a meadow in the middle of nowhere. Virgil's wings protected him from the fall but his halo wasn't so lucky. it broke on impact the pieces going everywhere. Virgil got up and grunted from the effort "Fuck, now where am I?" he started to look around but stopped when he saw a city not to far away he figured he could just steal some clothes to wear since all the angels were given in heaven were white robes since he was basically naked he decided to use a special ability he had found out he had a while ago, he could turn invisible at least to the human eye and their motion sensors wont pick him up or the clothes hes gonna take because hes gonna use a dressing room to put them on along with the robe under new clothes. so he did just that he turned invisible walked into the store, cuz thank god for open doors. took a black and purple hoodie with black ripped pants white socks and black and white sneakers along with a variety of purple white and black shirts just in case he got hot with the hoodie on. he looked around the store one last time before leaving, after he was back at the meadow he decided to dispose of the robe he had gotten in heaven. sooner or later he had o find somewhere to stay because by the look of the clouds it was gonna rain so he decided to get a job and a temporary apartment so he walked back to the city, wings hidden in his hoodie. when he got there he looked around at the different stores and noticed a coffee shop had a "now hiring" sign on the door so he went in and asked the person if he could get a job there and apparently the dude was the manager and was really lazy and hired him without a resume to be presented which was good for him because he didn't have one, the manager told him how to use the cash register and the names of the coffee. After all was said and done he finally got to work and his first shift officially started that same day a few minutes later, the manager went to the break room and told Virgil to call him if he needed help. at 5 pm 3 guys came in 1 of the guys a redhead noticed him and pointed him out to the others the others noticed him and walked up to the counter most likely to order. "Hey there, haven't seen you before! What's your name?" the guy that spoke was a blonde with black glasses he seemed nice, "Hi.. My names Virgil what would you like to drink?" The third member of the group a male with brown hair and the same glasses as the blonde spoke "Salutations, we would like 1 hot chocolate and 2 regular coffees please." he went to make the drinks after he was done, he went to the cash register and rung up the drinks, "Ok that'll be $10.47." The Redhead gave him the cash and went to a booth he kept staring a him which made him uncomfortable. The Blonde noticed this and told the redhead to stop staring at Virgil. Virgil nodded a silent thanks and got a nod in return. The three men left a few minutes later, after an hour of them being gone it was the end of his shift.


	2. They found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and his 2 friends wanted to see why the man that worked there acted so weird so they followed him to discover......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy.... what have I gotten myself into?

*Pattons pov*

The 3 men watched as the small person behind the counter worked and he had to say he did a pretty good job at serving coffees and hot chocolates along with the occasional doughnut or croissant, he had to say that the small individual acted as if he had worked there for years! all of a sudden Roman said "Hey guys, don't you think its weird that the new guy works so good behind the counter?" "I have to agree with you Roman I also think it is very unusual for a new guy to be that good at his job." Logan stated, I decided to step in while giving my usual smile."Guys don't be rude! he probably worked somewhere else before this one!" He went back to drinking his hot chocolate and a few minutes later noticed Roman staring at the small man "Roman! stop staring at him." he noticed the man Roman was staring at turn and look over at them, just then the man gave a small nod which Patton returned.

\-----------------

A few minutes later they left and per Roman's request, waited for the man to leave. About an hour and a couple of weird looks from strangers later the man came out and headed out of the city toward the meadow. Which for the 3 men, was very weird because, to their knowledge there wasn't a house out here. they decided to watch him from afar to see what he was doing out here, to there surprise as soon as he got far away from the city he stopped and wrestled with the hoodie he was wearing when he took it off it was something the 3 men watching never expected. The mad had wings that were black with purple tips they also noticed the slightly pointy ears the man in question seemed to have suddenly the man spoke "I know you 3 have been watching me ever since I left. well? is this what you wanted to see? After all it's my secret and little do you know I heard your conversation every little bit of it and it was very rude of you to even follow me." The 3 men sat in shock not knowing what do Patton said "H-hello, my names Patton and you are?" The man being asked the question flinched at the sudden question "Oops! sorry kiddo if I scared you!" the small black haired man was silent for a second only to say "I'm Virgil and It's okay" Logan seemed surprised at the name, and Roman seemed slightly interested in Virgil's big black wings so much so he moved forward and touched them and Virgil flinched at the sudden contact. "H-HEY!!! Please don't touch my wings" Virgil's wings surrounded the small man acting as a shield from Roman, just then Logan remembered how to speak and introduced himself "Salutations, my name is Logan the other male to have not introduced himself is Roman and sorry for him touching your wings." Virgil looked at Logan with slight interest and took flight to silence the impending question he somehow knew was there.


	3. The sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might or might not have a tiny bit of blood in it :3

*Virgil's pov*

When Virgil took flight it was only because he could see the gears turning in Logan's head, not to mention Angels had a strange ability to read others minds which is how 'they' found out that- no. I can't think about that at least not right now. while he was caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice someone coming behind the others or the cock of a gun. He only realized something had happened when the stranger had shot his left wing. "SHIT" that was also when he noticed that he was falling, he tried to catch himself with his wings to no avail, his ears picked up something moving under him but before he could see who it was, he blacked out...

 

\------------ 

 

When he came to he found himself in a rather large apartment. His mind started to race with question 'OH NO WHERE AM I WHO CAUGHT ME WHAT DID THEY DO WHO SHOT ME WHAT HAPPENED-' Before he could finish his thoughts he felt a hand on his forehead and someone whispering comforting words in his hear, as he started to calm down he realized that he had started having a panic attack when he looked up he realized that it was Patton comforting him along with Logan staring at him as if he was something to dissect, then there was Roman who actually looked worried. So he decided to tease "hey Ramen where am I?" he said then smirked when Roman looked insulted "ITS ROMAN" "ok Ramen." Roman looked even more insulted when Logan cracked a smile and Patton laughed. "y-your doing this on purpose aren't you?" "obviously" Virgil smirked but it quickly faltered when he realized he felt something around his left wing. and when he looked at it his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the bloody bandage and the not so subtle pain in his wing his breath hitched and his heart beat went rapid. Not being able to calm down he put his hands in his hair and closed in on himself, his wings forming a barrier he could hear the others trying to calm him down then he remembered something else he took. A fidget cube. He silently took it out and started pressing the buttons, his wings breaking the shield allowing the others to see him and when they did he could hear tiny sighs of relief coming from all of them he wasn't completely calm yet, so in his focus of touching the buttons he didn't hear Roman come behind him so he flinched at the sudden hug and blushed majorly.

 

He wished being gay wasn't a sin.... but. then again. he wouldn't have met Roman or the others. for once he felt... happy.


	4. Need Suggestions!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help me

Soooo...... I need some suggestions with what to do with the next chapter, also tell me if you wanna be a co creator because I think I need one -.-' I wanna keep up with my schedule but im not sure if I can so I need some help from you guys 0<0


	5. Too gay for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's too gay for this also introducing Remy!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end this book with the next chapter 
> 
> Still in a creative slump ;-;

Virgil has wings it's something everyone now knows. Virgil now works as a barista at Starbucks. He also just realised he only know the people in the apartment he shares, which makes it pretty awkward when all of a sudden a guy named Remy appears and starts talking to him as if he's known him his entire life....

So yeah, things were just peachy. He had decided to just shrug it off and try to talk to the guy, who started talking to him about how he totally looks gay in his current outfit. He was wearing a purple shirt, black pants, a black and white beanie and black and white fingerless gloves that matched his beanie. Apparently he spaced out because when he came to Remy was snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Girl you gotta start working before Sofia comes in in a few minutes for her shift." "Ok I just might do that." He was just to gay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST STORY!!!! tell me if you find a grammar mistake I will fix it to the best of my ability :)


End file.
